Murakami Chiyo
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Sendai, Miyagi, Japan |Row 4 title = Occupation |Row 4 info = Singer |Row 5 title = Years Active |Row 5 info = 2005-present |Row 6 title = Associated Acts |Row 6 info = Morning Musume, Aa!, Muten Musume, MoKanBeKiMaSu Ongaku, MoKanBeKiSuJ Ongaku, H.P SUPER IDOLS., X}}Murakami Chiyo '(村上千代) was born on July 18, 1996. She is a former member of Morning Musume and MORNING JIKAN. She is a current member of the duo unit X. During the time of the Morning Musume Lucky 7 Auditions, Murakami was a part of the indies group, ''HAPPY GIRLS CHU~ and was the youngest (at age 8) and the ace of the group. She caught the eye of Tsunku and many fans. Tsunku talked to Murakami's parents and manager in secret and Murakami was given the option to be privately trained by Tsunku to see if she was really needed in Morning Musume. So, during the Morning Musume 2005 Auditions, Murakami was trained by Tsunku and Akami. When Tsunku announced that Kusumi Koharu won the auditions in 2005, he also said he was going to add Murakami to Morning Musume as well. History 2003 Murakami became a member of the indies group, HAPPY GIRLS CHU~. She became the center of the group shortly after joining. 2005 While the Morning Musume Lucky 7 auditions were going on, Tsunku noticed Murakami and another girl in the group, Takahashi Riru, during a HGC~ live performance. Tsunku then contacted their manager and parents to dicuss the option of adding the girls to Morning Musume. When he pulled both girls from pratice, he asked each girl if they wanted to become full time members of Morning Musume. Takahashi flatly denined the request, while Murakami said yes. Murakami was then trained for Morning Musume's seventh generation while the 2005 Auditions were going on. On May 1, Murakami, along with Kusumi Koharu, became official members of Morning Musume. On July 24, Murakami debuted into Morning Musume with the single, Iroppoi Jirettai, which she was the main vocalist. 2006 On March 12, she released her first solo photobook, C.U.T.E. On June 9, Murakami had her own birthday event. On October 24, Murakami released her first digital photobook, Be with ME. 2009 On May 27, Murakami along with Kusumi Koharu released the photobook, 7ki Happiness. Murakami became a member in the revival unit Aa! On October 9, Murakami became the host on the radio show, Idol POP. On December 23, Murakami starred in the movie, Bloody Tears, with Kamei Eri, Xiao Miya, and Ogawa Saki. On December 26, Tsunku revealed that Murakami was having surgery on her spleen after an accident while filiming Bloody Tears. Tsunku said this about the matter. "Murakami was complaining about pain in her side, while recording the song Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai. She was rushed to the hospital and had a busted spleen, and was taken to surgery in the next few hours. She will return in mid-January of next year 2010 On January 1 Murakami left the group for several weeks to recover from her surgery. Around mid January, Murakami returned to Morning Musume. On October 31, she attended a HAPPY GIRLS CHU~ event and performed the song, Egao Melody, the last HGC~ single to feature Murakami. 2011 On January 2, Murakami announced that Saburo Mami was a member of Morning Musume. She also became a mentor to her. Murakami starred in the stage play, Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ ''with, Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, the ninth generation, and Kudo Haruka. 2012 On July 23, Murakami released her second photobook, Chiyo World. 2013 On January 4, Murakami released her second digital photobook, LOVELY LONELY. On May 1, Murakami celebrated her eighth year in Morning Musume. On May 21, Murakami became a sub leader of Morning Musume, along with Muramoto Chie, Fukumura Mizuk, and Iikubo Haruna. On the Budokan concert for Morning Musume, Murakami, along with Muramoto Chie, announced her graduation from Morning Musume. "''Graduating from Momusu is a scary thing, ya' know? I've basically grew up with the group, but I'm ready to take the next step. I want to be revolutionary myself, but I need to go through with this. So, I, Murakami Chiyo, has decided to graduate from Morning Musume in Winter 2014." Profile *'Name: '''Murakami Chiyo (村上千代) *'Nickname: 'Chii (ちぃ), Chikami (ちかマイル), Murakamichii (村上ちぃ), Chiyo Hime(千代姫) *'Birthplace: 'Sendai, Miyagi, Japan *'Birthday: ' *'Family: 'Mother, Father, Little sister (Murakami Hana) *'Bloodtype: 'A *'Height: '162 cm *'Hello!Project Status: **2005-05-01 Morning Musume Member **2005-05-01 Member **2014-02-14 Graduated **2014-02-15 X Member *'UP FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2005-05-01 Member **2014-??-?? Amai Idol Member *'Years In Morning Musume: '''8 years *'Morning Musume Color': **'Violet''' (2005-2007) **'Silver' (2007-2013) **'Light Blue' (2013-2014) *'Specialty: '''Gymnastics & drawing *'Favorite Color: Silver & Light Blue *'Favorite Food: '''Chocolate *'Favorite English Word: 'Eleagant *'Favorite Movie: 'Frozen *'Favorite Morning Musume Songs: 'Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~, Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari & Kimagure Princess *'Audition Song: 'Subarashii Ongaku O Subarashii Uta (Happy Jikan) *'Looks Up To: 'Kawazu Autumn, Kago Ai, & Tanaka Reina *'Rival No.1: 'Muramoto Chie *'Hello!Project Groups: **Morning Musume (2005-2014) **MORNING JIKAN (2005-2014) **X (2007-2008;2014-present) **MoKanBeMaSu Ongaku (2010-2014) **H.P SUPER IDOLS. (2013-present) *'Other Groups' **HAPPY GIRLS CHU~ (2003-2005) Singles Participated In HAPPY GIRLS CHU~ #Creation! (Debut) #Give me a chance! #Go Tachiagirl~ #Happy Happy Days #Can Ya See it? #Kudasai!/Please and Thank You #Haato #Believe #My crisis #Egao Melody (Final) Morning Musume *Iroppoi Jirettai (Debut) *Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ *SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ *Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan *Aruiteru *Egao YES Nude *Kanashimi Twilight *Onna ni Sachi Are *Mikan *Resonant Blue *Pepper Keibu *Naichau Kamo *Shouganai Yume Oibito *Nanchatte Ren'ai *Kimagure Princess *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai *Seishun Collection *Appare! Kaiten Zushi (as Muten Musume) *Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game *Maji Desu ka Ska! *Only you *Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! *Pyocopyoco Ultra *Ren'ai Hunter *One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take a chance *Help me!! *Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai *Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan *Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? (Last) X *Anata ni Tsuite *Yo! Anata Nashi de! *Lost Smile MoKanBeKiMaSu Ongaku #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku MORNING JIKAN #Tomodachi,Oh,Tomodachi (Debut) #Wakuteka Mirai Chance Discrography Digital Singles *2010.12.10 Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru (聖なる鐘がひびく夜) (Tanpopo cover) *2011.01.26 Manatsu no Kousen (真夏の光線) (Morning Musume cover) *2011.02.16 Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ (笑顔に涙～THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS～) (Matsuura Aya cover) *2011.02.16 Koi no Hana (恋の花) (Abe Natsumi cover) *2011.03.02 Onegai Miwaku no Target (お願い魅惑のターゲット) (Melon Kinenbi cover) *2011.03.02 Kousui (香水) (Melon Kinenbi cover) Solo Songs *2006.12.13 Ah, Life is Fun! *2007.03.27 Shiko, Shiko, what is it? *2011.10.12 Himawari no Hana *2012.07.04 Alone, Nakunatte Solo *2012.09.12 Break Out!! Group Songs *2012.10.10 Aishiteru, Mirai Shoujo (with Muramoto Chie and Ono Sayuki) *2013.01.23 Egao no Twilight (With Muramoto Chie and Ono Sayuki) *2013.04.17 Otome no Crisis (With Saburo Mami and Eguchi Rin) *2013.08.28 Ah! Enjoy Life! (With Muramoto Chie and Saburo Mami) Radio Shows *2009-2014 Idol POP *2014- CHIYO SHOW Stage Plays *2011 Reborn ~Iochi no Audition~ Movies *2010.12 Bloody Tears *2014.10 Assassins Trail Trivia *She likes to read and is usually seen with a book. *She is the second member to join underage, the first being Muramoto Chie. *These are her opinions of the characters of the other Morning Musume members: **Takahashi Ai: Hard working **Kawazu Autumn: Caring **Niigaki Risa: Kind **Kamei Eri: Fluffy **Michishige Sayumi: Cutie girl! **Tanaka Reina: Rebel-Chan **Muramoto Chie: Crazy **Kusumi Koharu: Kirarin-chiii **Mitsui Aika: Happy go Lucky **Junjun: She's tall!! **Linlin: Pucchi, Pucchi~ *And these are what the other members said about her character: **Takahashi Ai: Determined **Kawazu Autumn: Little sister **Niigaki Risa: Revolutionary **Kamei Eri: Silly~ **Michishige Sayumi: Kawaii-Chan **Tanaka Reina: Genki, too genki for her own good. **Muramoto Chie: Insane **Kusumi Koharu: Young **Mitsui Aika: Crazy **Junjun: Like a little sister **Linlin: She's the Genki Revolution! *She has always looked up to Tanaka Reina and has called her, Reinachiii. When Tanaka announced her graduation, Murakami broke down on stage and was crying for the whole announcement. When Tanaka graduated, Murakami inherited Tanaka's member color. *She's close friend with Muramoto Chie, yet they are also rivals. *She said that she prefers Michishige Sayumi as leader than Takahashi Ai. *She was a center girl in Morning Musume. *When she first joined Morning Musume, Tsunku said she was going to be the next big thing in the group. *She likes Kyary Pamyu Pamyu, sometimes people spot her at various Kyary Pamyu Pamyu concerts, but in late 2013, she stated that if Kyary doesn't like idols, she would stop listening to Kyary. *In 2012, when Niigaki Risa graduated, she said she wanted to fit the revolution, so she cut and dyed her her hair. *She was the youngest girl in HGC~ during her time of stay. *She likes Sayashi Riho and Ono Sayuki due to their Revolutionary feel. *She wants to become the ideal idol. *She said she was glad Tsunku added Oda Sakura and Eguchi Rin to Morning Musume. *She is known as the revolutionary girl of Morning Musume. *She has two younger sisters (Murakami Haru and Murakami Ayaka) and one older brother (Murakami Ichiro). Category:Morning Musume Category:MORNING JIKAN Category:Youngest Member Category:Morning Musume Seventh Generation Category:July Births Category:2005 Debuts Category:2003 Indies Debut Category:Blood Type A Category:Purple Member Color Category:Silver Member Color Category:Blue Member Color Category:Sub Leader Category:1996 Births Category:Births in 1995 Category:2003 Debuts